Se eu tivesse dito antes
by Renn san
Summary: HA! LEIAM 8D - n sabe fazer sumários - é uma fic yaoi u-u SasuNaru, espero q gostem, esse eh um presente pela demora da "Se fosse tão simples..."


**Título:** Se eu tivesse dito antes. 

**Gênero:**Romance.

**Casal:**Shoujo Ai - Sasuke x Naruto

**Dedicatória:**A minha lagartixa de estimação, Beth II

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Itachi, o Gaara, o Kimimaro, o Orochimaru e o Sai são meus! Se o Kishimoto-senpai matar o Itachi eu mato ele ò.o!

* * *

(**Sasuke's** **POV**) 

Não é tão simples assim não. Não é só chega pra ele e dizer "Eu te amo". Poxa, tipo, eu sou um _cara _e ele também ai complica tudo, pra piorar ele é idiota e eu sou simplesmente o mais cobiçado por elas.

Por que eu não pude me apaixonar por uma mulher linda, inteligente e legal? Poxa, eu devia ter me apaixonado pela Hinata, ela é gente fina, é linda e inteligente! Sem contar que ela tem o Byakugan... Já pensou? Byakugan e Sharingan? O que será que sairia...? Já a Sakura... Porra, a Sakura é uma vaca despeitada, nojenta e um pouco inteligente.

Tanta mulher no mundo! E eu me apaixono por um idiota, isso deve ser por causa daquele homem, o Itachi, por culpa de eu ter o mesmo sangue que aquele maníaco retardado, a genética acabo me pregando peças... Mas isso não é importante, eu só tenho que dar um jeito do Naruto sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por ele, isso não deve ser muito difícil, afinal, convenhamos, é o Naruto. O Ninja número um de traz pra frente.

É, mesmo sem perceber esse maluco me salvou, imagina só se eu tivesse ido atrás de obter minha vingança macabra contra o Itachi? Eu ia acabar morrendo e sem saber nem o porquê. Sou mais ficar aqui na minha, cuidando da minha vida e comendo pão velho, heh.

- Sasuke?

- Hm?

- O que você tanto olha?

- Nada.

- Ah. Que legal.

- ... – Por mais que eu saiba que não vou mudar nada sendo curto desse jeito, eu não consigo alterar minha maneira de agir.

Ele se aproxima de mim e se senta ao meu lado, é bom ficar próximo dele desse jeito, principalmente quando ele ta cansado, que ele fica mais calmo. A gente tem que aproveitar o momento, afinal, ninguém sabe se vai estar vivo amanhã não é?

- Naruto... – vou me declarar pra ele, eu acho isso ridículo e nunca pensei em mim me declarando pra alguém em toda a minha vida, mas por ele, eu abro uma exceção, mas só por ele!

- Sasuke... – falamos quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Que foi, Naruto?

- Pode dizer primeiro.

-Diz logo.

- Seja um bom garoto e diga o que você tem a dizer, Sasuke.

- Eu não me lembro de ser um bom garoto.

- Maldito.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

Deito na grama pondo os braços por trás da cabeça. O dia realmente está belo, eu me declaro pra ele depois, ta tudo muito calmo e tranqüilo agora pra eu perder o momento, por mais que agora seja ideal.

Não sei, talvez quando eu me confessar ele me rejeite, mas tudo bem, eu acho. Eu só quero que ele continue sorrindo, não quero mais o ver chorando, isso não é coisa de homem e muito menos do Naruto. Fecho meus olhos tentando sentir na pele a brisa do rio sobre minha pele, isso é tão bom.

Sinto o peso de algo se apoiando sobre o meu corpo, abro os olhos com rapidez, mas a única coisa que me acontece é ver dois olhos fechados e sentir um par de lábios sobre o meu, foi apenas um selinho, um beijo rápido, ele se senta e põe as mãos sobre o colo, com os punhos fechados, os olhos semi-serrados olhando fixamente algo que da a parecer ser bastante interessante no chão.

- Eu te amo. – Mentira né? Eu aqui me preocupando em como te conquistar e você já sentia isso por mim desse jeito?

- Desde quando?

- Eu não sei, quando dei por mim... Já estava desse jeito... Mas tudo bem viu! Eu s-só queria fa-falar pra você mesmo! Se quiser me bater agora por causa do beijo vai em frente! Eu não devia ter feito aquilo! – ele está agora fechando os olhos com força e parece realmente estar esperando por um soco meu.

- Seu idiota, era pra ter falado isso antes.

Sento-me e encosto minhas costas na árvore. Seguro o pulso dele e o puxo para mim, abraço-o logo beijando sua boca e invadindo-a com minha língua, explorando cada lugar naquela pequena cavidade que eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer, essa boca dona de lábios finos e bem delineados que sempre foi alvo de meus olhares mais ambiciosos

Sei que esse é o terceiro beijo dele, mas ele não beija como se fosse inexperiente, ele é capaz de suprir minhas necessidades assim como eu as suas. Eu já me peguei várias vezes imaginando esse momento, mas nunca acreditei que ele fosse acontecer algum dia. Se eu pudesse eu prendia-o em um lugar que ele só pudesse ser visto por mim e ninguém mais.

- Sasuke... – ele falou manhoso abraçado ao meu pescoço.

- Quié?

- Eu posso ter dito que eu te amo, mas você não disse o que sentia por mim.

- Mas isso não é algo lógico?

- Não é não, pode falar de uma vez.

- Você acha que eu beijaria você se te considerasse apenas um amigo? Eu não tenho nada para dizer.

- Não tem mesmo?

- Não.

- Poxa, se você me amasse eu seria capaz de fazer muito mas coisas por você.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Você sabe, coisas...

- Desde quando você se tornou tão pervertido?

- Eu não sou pervertido!

Esta sensação, é bem mais agradável do que ficar só olhando aquilo que eu achava que era inalcançável. Ele me olha fazendo um biquinho e aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado que só ele consegue fazer, isso é chantagem emocional.

- Eu...

- Você...?

- Eu te amo. – sorrimos um para o outro.

Eu devia ter dito isso a ele antes, há muito tempo atrás... Assim aproveitaria mais ainda o que está pra começar agora, mas quem sabe, provavelmente ainda teremos muitas dificuldades ao longo do nosso tempo juntos. De qualquer maneira, eu nunca descobriria se não tentasse. Por ele eu vou me arriscar, só por ele.

**Sasuke's POV – **End

* * *

**N/R: **Espero que gostem! Estou começando a ficar impressionada comigo mesma .-. 

Ultimamente ando tendo muita inspiração para fazer minhas fics One Shot, em compensação a "Se fosse tão simples..." não sai do lugar Xd

Mas nem é pra tanto, o chato é que só me vem inspiração pra SasuNaru ;-; E eu quero terminar loo a minha GaaNaru ii/

Quando ficar pronta, eu postarei também -

Gomen, essa é novamente mais uma Sasuke's POV, mas sei lá, é divertido imaginar ele pensando assim XD

Eu transformei o Sasuke num sentimentalista ;-; Gomeeen x.x Mas eu não posso resistir, eu adoro tirar uma com a cara dele ii/

Essa fic que eu escrevi, ia ficar legal pra fazer uma continuação, mostrando as dificuldades e tal, mas, fica tão mais singelo assim .-.

Não se esqueçam ô.o

Eu amo vocês, leitores 0

Eu faço essas fics pensando em mim e em vocês, se nós vamos gostar, ou não, então, sejam leais a mim e me reverenciem eternamente UU!

Zuera XD

Ao invés disso, deixa uma review ;D


End file.
